A Hell's Day
by claudiaeneri
Summary: A hell's day in Nina's home with a strange host...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fiction, and it's about Devil Jin and Nina.**

**If you like it, I'm glad, and if you don't, forget it ^-^**

_A Hell Day_

It's a quarter past eleven p.m. and the rain beat unceasing on the windows of Nina's home

'_I hate the rain' _ she thought watch over the window. She notices a man who drag someone but it was too distant to see '

_he's very s__tupid to kidnap with this rain!' _in the end , she lost him. '

_What do I must do? It's none of my business but__…' _ the curiosity kill the cat.

Nina runs in the direction where she saw the man but, when she arrives, there is a subway with any exit '

_What the hell? Alright Nina, think: of course there is a secret passage, but __**where**__ and __**how**__ can I found it?'._

She looks around for a few minutes but still no signs of the passage "

I'm really tired of this game. WHERE DAMNED IS IT?" she said getting angry.

'_Help me'_ said a voice in her head

"what?"

'_Help me…'_

"why? Who are you?"

'_Your job is protect him, and you must do the same with me or your mission fail'_

"… how can I help you if I don't know where I must go?"

'_the answer is upon you'_

" what a beautiful painting! It's like the Second World War" 

'_I can't hold on anymore… When does the Second World War begin?'_

"1939" the half of the floor in front of Nina moving back itself and reveal a secret passage with a spiral staircase, She goes downstairs and explore nearby, when she saw them: Sergei Dragunov, a scientist and Devil Jin.

The Russian observes his guinea-pig in that species of tub, he looks at the scientist and the latter nod, he have up the control lever. Devil Jin wakes up and tries to free himself in vain, screaming for the pain.

At that point, Nina kills the scientist and lower the control lever, Devil faints and Dragunov attacks her

"get away from here woman! Hey, I see you somewhere, your face is familiar"

and she answer "shut up stupid Russian, it's time to die!" they fought for one hour "you are Nina Williams, the greatest sweeper"

" yes I'm Nina, and who finds out my name die" she bang one's knee on his temple and uses the heart's explosion technique.

Nina shoots on tub's glass but it's bullet-proof

"I hate this fucking place!" '_what can I try now?' _she has the great idea to awake him

"how can I help you?"

'_who the hell are you?'_

"I'm the woman who save your ass. How can I rescue you?"

'_I don't know, I can't see nothing and I can't move any muscle'_

"perfect, I must take care of you too. The things can't never worsen more like this!"

'_when you finish your stupid conversation, help me'_

"HOW DARE YOU? I'm not your servant, and if I want, I kill you right here. So don't talk to me like that anymore"

'_for me is the same, but don't be so vain, you could regret it'_

"Do you connect the brain to the mouth before talking? You can't see and move, you are imprisoned… I can do everything to you and the only thing you can do is suffer. It's better if you give up"

'_nice perspective, but Jin doesn't want your lay-off, neither you I suppose. Am I wrong?'_

"…you have win the battle not the war" Nina released Devil pressing a little button on her left, near the enter. She picks up him on her shoulders and get away from there. When they arrive at her home, she threw him on the bed

'_you're too kind to throw me like rubbish'_

"but you know, I do it with all my heart"

'_oh, of course I know, but you haven't it one'_

"speak for yourself"

When he begins to recover the sight, Nina ties he up the legs and the wrist on the bed's side with the chains, take it from the laboratory

"w…what… are… you..." he mumble

"I take precaution, before it's too late"

"l…let… me… go"

"oh sure, and where you go?"

"it's… none… of… "

"don't be ridiculous" she cut him off "you'll stay here until the sunrise. Understand?" she says with an annoying' s look

"no, I… don't. Y-you… can't told… me what… I can o-or… I can't do" Nina smiled

"poor creature, you're pitiably on me. I admit, you are the first man in my life who talk to me like this without fear and honour me, you're a man of courage. I respect you, after Jin of course"

" this won't… save your life"

"don't worry, I know. It's just… I just want to tell you the truth" she goes to the kitchen

"Are you hungry?"

"y-yes"

"what do you want?" she dresses her white apron

"soup? Meat? Fish?"

"raw meat"

"Do you really eat raw meat? It's a joke, isn't it?"

"no, it isn't… I'm a devil"

"_REALLY? _I'm starting to think you were an angel- she said sarcastically

"ah ah funny… and I'm starting to… think you're a… beautiful motherfucker, what a… coincidence eh?"

"ah ah ah nice, but motherfuckerr is him Chinese friend"

"point. Are you jealous… of her?"

"ME? Of HER? Pfffffuahahahahahahahah! You are the funniest and maddest I ever see in my life! hahahahaha!"

"you're not better of me…" he can finally move his body

"haha okay, I prepare you this raw meat ha" she stopping laughing, after 5 minutes.

"Come on, open your mouth" Nina said trying to spoon-feed him

"I don't think so"

"How can you think you eat then?" suddenly the silence fall heavily burst into the room, Nina's face was " I win, give up"

and Devil "never! You will pay for this" After 10 minutes he open his mouth slowly

"what a good child" she smirked

"you're a bitch, you know that?"

"you too" they making eye contact of defy, and when Devil Jin is full, he vomit on Nina, she looks like VERY angry

"uahahahahahahahaha! This is for treat me like a snotty uahahahaha! Now I die

of laughing hahahaha!"

Nina took a knife and launch it above his head

"WHOA! Be careful with it, I'm precious"

she goes on the bed between his legs

"…GET AWAY IMMEDIATELY" she took the knife and aims at him on the neck, but before she cleans her face with a napkin

"DON'T ORDER ME WHAT I MUST DO ASSHOLE! YOUR VOMIT IT'S ENOUGH FOR ME" she lowers the knife on his chest "I DON'T WANT PLAY" she lowers it on his stomach "YOUR LIFE IS HANGING BY A THREAD, AND YOU MUST DECIDE IF CUT IT OR NOT"

"not bad, funny, but is better if you go to have a shower, don't you?" she stabs him in the stomach

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"now it's not so funny uh?" Nina's knife goes more deep in him

"AH! You know what this means? YOU KNOW IT?"

"This means I'm free, I'll see you in hell, goodbye" she whisper in his ear.

**I hope you like it my little story ^^. I have in my mind the sequel but if you don't like it, I'll don't do that. I hope my English it's okay… Goodbye ^-^!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! In this chapter there are MUCH vulgar languages, but I hope the story is good. ****Enjoy ^^!**

Nina puts to soak the knife and go to wash herself

**'**_if that motherfucker don't stop to doing the bitch I'll cut it with all the rest!' _She full a freeze water's bucket and fling it on him, Devil remain breathlessly for awhile

"WOMAN… you go beyond limits…"

"don't use that tone with me, I'm still piss off"

"when I will free, you'll know the God's wrath"

"not before I'll kill you again" tell with a sadist smile on her face, makes Devil more angry than that before

"are you piss off my _pet_?"

"**come here and I'll show you what can do a piss off pet**" display his canines furious

"how lovely your canines…"

'_if she doesn't finish I'll dismember her like an animal' _bit his lip, make it bleeding

"idiot, do you wanna die bloodless?" take an hanky and try to clear it

"calm down! Are you freak out?" he takes her distant helping with the horns

"if you touch me, you'll meat the Creator"

"I'm terrorize" goes up on him, block his horns with the left arm and look him in the eyes

"I've the chills all over my body" remove the blood drop

_'I wanna__ bite her… WHAT? I'm getting crazy. … Kazama what's happening to you?' _

"there we are, as usual you must complicate the thing. Is it possible for you to don't do the twat for ten seconds?"

"… no"

"hmph silly"

"maybe you're the silly here, and if you don't mind, stand up from me"

"before I want to know why you take over Jin"

"because I'm more strength than him"

"no, I mean, what awake you?"

"what are you trying to doing?"

"free Jin"

"and you think you can do it?"

"surely"

"for what exactly?"

"I need to talk to him"

"in this position?"

"n-no what's on your mind?"

"luxury from you and Jin"

"NO! We're not going so fast! He ask me if I want to have a date with him that's all!"

"don't heat up, I'm not asking you of your private life. I repeat what you MUST do: stand up from me"

"and if I won't?"

"why don't you want?"

"I want to discover why you nag the poor Jin"

"POOR Jin? Poor me who must stay in his pure body! But the word "discover" is correct?"

"?"

"it's look like you wanna fuck me" Nina slaps and get off him

"I don't like this kinda thing, take it to yourself"

"you really need a great fuck by someone" says entertained sawing her, Nina takes the same knife of before

"your favourite hobby is die, do you?"

"no, my favourite is provoke you, how you do to me before"

"but you play with the fire, and then, you'll burn" toss the knife nearby his genitals and going somewhere

'_That woman will make me mad…' _he thought doing a little smirk.

After two minutes Devil Jin had a stroke of genius: using the third eye for free himself, beginning from the legs and work it but Nina enter in that moment

"what the…?" at lightning speed, she avoids all his laser ray and blocked him, takes his chin raise with the glance on the ceiling

"bastard! For my luck I've stole to the G-Corporation some phials for neutralize the Devil Gene, and I expect this work on you because there still was in phase of experimentation"

"it's not a good idea, pull it off!" she doesn't listen what Devil says, taking in 2-3 drop in the eye

"let me go human!" gave her a kick on the belly run into the corner of the wardrobe

"AH! Asshole!" he enjoy watching her scream in pain

"I'm starting to like you…"

"sadistic pervert" said her angry

"bitch"

"asshole"

"motherfucker"

"well then, do whatever you want" Nina took from the bedside table a bend-aid and put it on, on the last right rib

"hey take away this knife" while she doing that, Devil takes her with the legs and bring her on the bed

"another of your beautiful crap?"

"show me what I do to you"

"no" with his power lift her blouse "I said NO!" Nina attempts to oppose him

"I just wish to see what I do to you, is it ask too much?"

"why suddenly you care about me?"

"who said it? I only want to watch your wound without the bend-aid"

"n-no" so he takes her blouse with the horns and pull, let uncovered her purple bra

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"put away that"

"…WHAT?"

"put that away" Nina slaps him

"pig!"

"not the bra stupid woman! I mean the bend aid! And this is the last time you slap me!" said piss off

"oh, sorry, but you can be more clear, idiot!" after tear it away, he hold tight and approached her

"you do all this for…?"

"bleed your dry"

"NO, go to hell and stay there!" trying to free herself from his vice

"I'll drink, with or without your permission"

"don't gamble it or I burst your heart, literally"

"no you don't; remember if you kill me, Jin will follows me"

"I don't care. Maybe is better for me, I will take the control of the Mishima Zaibatsu" he hits her back, now they are so close whom can feel their breath

"but if you do that, who will had the pleasure to fuck you?" Nina slapped him again

"nobody" answer, her tone seems sad, let her go

_'what am I doing? I forgot to drink!' _"come back here!" she stops to the door without turning over

"I can't have a man"

"with your beauty, you can crawl all them on your foot"

"t-thanks. But because of this beauty the men stay away from me, they're scared"

"they are humans, what did you expect? They are all cowards"

"I know, it's my curse"

"it's nothing a curse at all"

"are you trying to uplift me?" ask turn over with a smile on her face

"of course not. I'm only curious"

"right…" look at her clock "it's lacking 3 hours. What we do?"

"…" he smirked

"any opinion?"

"come here and I tell you"

**What Devil want****s tell her? You'll see in the next (and the last) chapter ^^!**

**Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! This is the last chapter****, hope you like it ^_^!**

**Review please ^^**

"why can't you tell me right here?"

"don't be spoilsport"

Nina, not much convinces, nigh him with caution

"I'll not eat you"

"I hope it for you…"

"so what do you want?" next to him

"I need your body" catch her and looking in the eyes, bit his lower lip, make it bleeding and kiss her, bit her lips and lick the blood

"now you're my slave"

"yes mast- NO!" he let her go

"don't oppose to me, it's time to obey to your real boss"

"I'm at your serv- I SAID NO!" running away from the house

'_come back here! You must free me!'_

'_I'll never do what you__ will tell me, rather the death' _Ninacomes back after 30 minutes

"have you do a good walk? You don't have any chance to fight your master. Free me now" her body moves without won't

'_no, I will stay strong' _

'_you're stubborn… don't disrespect me, slave' _she free an arm

'_good pass to the other' _

'_you cannot command me anymore'_

'_we will see it'. _There is a furious fight in her mind; carry out his order or her order?. Her body choose him,

"what a good slave"

"bastard! I want back the control of myself!"

"wait until the sunrise, but right now I want to play a new game; _Predator And Prey_"

"hmmm… interesting, go on"

"the rules are simple: the prey run away and the predator must catch it, if the prey catch it first there will be a battle til the last breath or if the predator catch it first…"

"then what's happen?"

"the prey die"

" funny, let's begin, I'm the prey"

"Start to run". Nina runs away into the forest and Devil gave her 5 minutes for hide '_let's the haunt commence'._

"Greatest sweeper… here kitty kitty" Nina sprang up on him, he avoid her and gave her a punch, Nina parry it and do the _bad habit_, unfortunately Devil don't miss it and flop down on the floor

"what a naughty slave…"

"**ME**? What are YOU if I'm naughty?"

"I'm an _angel_".

About 2 hours later…

They are exhausted but both don't want lose

"give up slave"

"shut up! Don't break my balls!"

"How can I if you don't have them?"

"and for this I'll break yours"

"try baby" she does the _triple slap_, he block the last, doing the _bitch kicks_, she miss it and do the _blonde bomb_, he roll back and stay down

"I win" approaching him, Devil stand up quickly and do the _ultimate tackle_

"the prey loose"

"come on kill me"

"there's no hurry. I've change my mind; the prey don't die, I can do everything I desire"

"this wasn't the rule!"

"I invent it so I can do what I want" he gets close and lick her lips

"how are delicious…"

"that's enough!"

"oh no, the game it's just beginning…" before Devil can kiss her, the sun rise up

"not now!"

Nina smirked "you got what you deserved"

"we will see very soon, and we continue our game"

"in your dreams" the Gene Devil goes to ground in Jin, let him powerless.

When Jin wakes up, was light headed

"w-where am I?"

"you're in my house" said her in front of him fully equipped

"w-what am I doing here?" ask a little embarrassed

"we can say that you do the bad child" he looks at the chains and realize

"I'm sorry"

"don't, it's not your fault. However I really enjoy"

"enjoy? I heard it well?"

"yes, it was fun after all".

In the evening at the Mishima Zaibatsu…

"I do all the jobs that you were assigned to me"

"good, you're discharged"

"see you tomorrow" while she goes away Jin follows her

"you need to tell me something else?" he grabs her waist with a hand, with the other brings her hair and bite her neck

"auch! What the…?" kiss her with the tongue. After that Jin let her go and walk away

"see you tomorrow, woman"


End file.
